nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joslin Woodbridge
Joslin Woodbridge is a male human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Joslin Woodbridge was born Joslin Kapax, the Prince of Imyan. He was last known descendant of King Wibil the Last and Duchess Velma Kapax, the last known true king of a united Emeron and the duchess of Imyan. In 1071 he was kidnapped by forces of a conspiracy to return Imyan the Indestructible to life as a death knight and take over the kingdom. Joslin was replaced by an impostor and his memory was removed by magic, leaving him an amnesiac living in a small farming village in southern Antyoch. All he could remember of his named was "Jo" and the locals called him Jo Woodbridge (as he'd taken up residence under a wooden bridge in the village.) In 1073 the Heroes of Unity learned of Joslin's identity and sought him out, citing proof that he was the last descendant of King Wibil III and the proper king of Emeron and offered him the Crown of the Monarch, the symbol of the true King of Emeron and a powerful symbol of his heritage. Joslin was reluctant, but the Heroes argued that only the true king could rally the other principalities of Emeron against amassed army of the undead death knight of Imyan the Invincible, who was seeking to conquer the realm for himself. With the weight of so much on his decision, he accepted the responsibility. The Heroes of Unity were able to reverse some of the magic that had blocked Joslin's memory, though not all. In 1073 Joslin and declared himself King of Emeron. He opted to take the name Woodbridge, rather than his birth name of Kapax, both as a symbol of a new and better future for Emeron and as a homage to the time that he lived humble, as a reminder that no king should forget the lives of the simple common people in their realm. As King of Emeron Joslin's claim was not challenged by the Church of Akana and as the Prince of Emeron, Lurin Talsar XVI, had been previously saved from death by the Heroes of Unity, he was willing to support Joslin in exchange for being made Duke of Emeron. The Battle of Unity With the help of the Heroes of Unity Joslin hastily raised an army of Emeronian forces under Prince Lurin Talsar XVI. He offered to help the Princess of Antyoch, Frescia Etiamond, defend her border (as Imyan's forces were crossing into southern Antyoch) in exchange for recognition of Joslin as King. Princess Frescia agreed. The final bit of aid came from the pixie fairy Hero of Unity Dandy Lion, who had convinced Queen Parthalanis of the Glavewood Kingdom to lend a contingent of elves to the endeavor. During the battle most of the Heroes of Unity pierced the enemy lines to do battle against the undead Imyan the Invincible himself, slaying the monster in personal combat. This rendered his undead minions mindless, greatly reducing their fighting capability. This was the turning point in the battle and the Imyan forces were quickly defeated. Shortly after the battle the Prince of Rupmon agreed to recognize Joslin Woodbridge is the proper king of Emeron. Reign Joslin promptly married Sonya Talsar, the older sister of Lurin Talsar XVI and within a year they had a daughter, Prenzla. With all four of the former principalities of Emeron swearing fealty to King Joslin, he made overtures to the Thorgain Kingdom and the Confederation of Halfling Shires to rejoin the kingdom as they had in the time of Emeron I. Both realms declined the offer however, preferring to govern themselves. The dwarves knew that a military excursion to conquer them was a doomed effort and they were no longer in a position to be starved out as they had been in the Emeron the Conqueror's time. The Halflings knew they could not stand in against an Emeronian invasion, but opened diplomatic ties and trusted that King Joslin had no urge for war, a supposition that proved correct. Joslin wanted to invite the elves of the Glavewood Kingdom to re-join the new Kingdom of Emeron as well, but political pressures prevented it, and his control of Emeron was still new and fragile so he did not push the matter. He did, however, open diplomatic channels with them and agree to an exchange of ambassadors. King Joslin skillfully saw the kingdom through the reintegration process. He oversaw the early years of the new kingdom with wisdom, fairness and kindness. He resolved old grudges and issues from Emeron's time as separate principalities with grace and justice. He became known as Joslin the Uniter and many mourned his passing in 1093. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles